I'm Okay!
by kagome092287
Summary: This is a modern story about Sango and her now broken family. her mother remarried to a man who really likes Sango and torments her every night till one night he almost kills her and there is her boyfriend who tries everything in his power to keep her safe from her monster of a stepfather from hurting her again!
1. Chapter 1

don't know what came over me but it came to my head so i wrote it!

I'm Okay!

He's almost done! Hang on a little longer; don't crack now. Don't cry; just remember what happens every time you cry. I cringed and winced at every thrust of his fingers inside of me.

Like I suspected he finished and pulled out his fingers "Don't tell your mother and besides she wouldn't believe such a whore like you!" the man whispered and then he leaves my room. I turned on my side and looked at the picture on my dresser. It is a picture of me and my actual father it was taken a few days before he died.

He was a fire fighter and died trying to save a woman from a warehouse fire, but never made it out. Daddy, why did you have to die and leave us? Why did you leave me with that monster? If you hadn't died mom wouldn't have remarried. I was 12 years old and you left me. Our family is falling apart. I wanted to scream out, but instead I laid there naked on my bed. Tears streamed from my eyes as I cursed god and my father for forsaking me. I want to die! I could easily slit my wrist and finally be with you dad. I hate this I wouldn't be able to kill myself Kohaku needs me. I could kill that wretched man. I would love to cut his damn hands off and shove them up his ass and see how he likes being violated. I finally fell asleep to my demented thought.

The sun shone through my window and landed onto my face. I glared at the light. Then I sat up and stepped towards my closet to get my school uniform and a robe to hide my naked body and headed to the bathroom. I got into the shower and whimpered quietly when the hot water hit my bruised up body.

Once I felt at least somewhat clean I stepped out onto the fluffy rug and dried myself off. I put on my uniform and pulled my hair up into a tight pony tail and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey sis it's about time you got out of the bathroom I really need to pee!" my younger brother sighed with relief and ran into the bathroom shutting the door.

I walked towards the kitchen, and I sighed when I noticed my mother sitting at the table with a short glass filled with vodka and a tall bottle of it next to it. The bottle was almost gone when I watched her pour more into the glass. My mother chugged it down then tried to pour more but it was empty.

"DAMMIT!" she shouted as she threw it towards me. I ducked right in time and it hit the wall behind me shattering. "Hey watch where you're throwing!" I shouted. "Oh shut up and just fuck'n leave me alone!" she slurred out saying. I turned and gladly left my drunken mother alone.

I waited for my brother to get done being ready for school. "Come on Kohaku I wanna leave before he wakes up!" I said at his bedroom door. "I'm coming!" he said in a frustrated tone. Please hurry before he wakes up and decides he wants a feel before I leave. I thought in horror as I paced in the hall. Then finally he opened his door. "Okay I'm ready let's go!" he said. We passed by my passed out mother who was still in the kitchen but lying on the floor now. She must have fell over off the damn chair.

Once at the door I felt _his_ hand grab my wriest and pulled me as he shut the door in Kohaku's face. "No stop!" I begged but he smirked and pushed me up against the wall. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. I felt him put his hand under my skirt and touched me. He stopped after a while and let me go. I ran outside and greeted my brother.

"What did he do to you?" he asked me as we walked. "Nothing just drop it!" I answered. Then we walked towards the side walk and leave this hell hole for at least eight hours. I stopped suddenly and grabbed Kohaku and turned him around. "What?" he asked me looking at me with wide eyes. "You have a bruise from last night! Here let me hide it better!" I answered.

I pulled up the caller of his school uniform and it worked it hid it very well. "There much better!" I sighed, and then started to walk towards school again. He followed after me. "Hey sis why can't we just tell anyone?" he asked.

"Because no one would believe us and if they did they would separate us in foster care. I can't stand the thought of losing you too. Don't worry I have a plan once I'm eighteen I will take us away from here! I promise I will never leave you with them okay?" I answered. "Oh right I forgot and okay!" he sighed.

I walked him to the elementary school. "I'll pick you up after school! Okay I love you and please behave I don't want them to call mom or him!" I warned him. He flinched remembering what happened last night. I watched him walk into the school and turned to walk towards my high school.

I walked in and went to my locker. "Hey Sango how are you doing today?" I heard my best friend ask."Oh hi Kagome I'm Okay! How are you?" I answered. "I'm good!" she answered.

Then InuYasha came up behind kagome and hugged her from behind her. He kissed her cheek then sniffed the air and made a low growl towards me. Damn his dog demon nose! "What?" I asked in a frightened voice damnit is it very clear now. "He did it again didn't he?" he asked me in a low growl.

I looked down at my feet and nodded yes. Kagome looked at me with pity. "Sango you know you can stay with me if you want?" kagome offered. "No I'm Okay!" I answered with a smile.

Then I heard my boyfriend come up behind me. "Don't say a word to Miroku!" I begged in a panic. I don't want him to freak out on me or go kill my stepdad. They nodded in agreement but InuYasha rolled his eyes at me. I turned and greeted Miroku. "How is my dear Sango today?" he asked as he kissed my cheek lightly.

"I'm okay! How are you?" I asked with a smile. We've been friends since I moved here when I was twelve and we didn't start dating till the summer before my sixteenth birthday. Which was three months ago it was now mid December. "I'm good now that I can see you!" he answered.

The bell rang for first class to start. I shut my locker door and started to walk to class when Miroku grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I looked into his violet blue eyes. He looked shocked and confused. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Sango you have a bruise on the back of your neck! Where did you get it from?" he asked concerned.

Damnit! "It's nothing! I promise you I'm okay!" I answered putting on my poker face hiding the fact I am far from okay.


	2. Chapter 2

o0o

I know you are being abuse! Just let me in! Please I can help you! I stared at her fake smile. Then sighed and let her go. Why does she do this? I'm her boyfriend she should come to me if she is in trouble not hide it from me!

o0o

I sighed with relief and rushed to my first class. School went by fast which I hate! I dreaded the time it was to go home. After shutting my locker and turned to walk out of the school. Miroku walked up next to me. What does he want? "Hey can we talk?" he asked as he grabbed my shoulder and stopped my walking.

"Uhh sure!" I answered. He smiled then led me to his car and leaned against it. "So what's the matter?" I asked even though I knew what he wanted to ask me. He sighed and looked at me for a minute. "Sango I know someone hits you! Please just tell me who and why?" he explained with concern.

"How did you know?" I gasped in a horror. How did he know? Did InuYasha tell him? "Sango I see a different bruise or cut on you almost on a daily basses. It's clear to me someone is hurting you…and that…well that hurts me when you don't trust me enough to talk to me about it." He answered looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry and treat me any different because of it, and I do trust you! It's just that I don't trust your actions if you knew!" I tried to explain as I wrapped my arms around him and laying my head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I couldn't help but whimper and shiver in pain. He loosened his grip and pushed me away gently to look at my face. I looked back at him. "Okay tell me who is hurting you and what does this person do?" he asked in a pleading voice.

I shook my head no, but he put his hands on either side of my face to hold my head gently in between them. "Please!" he begged softly. "My stepfather and my drunken mother that's who!" I hissed. "They both hurt you?" he asked. I nodded in his hands.

"What do they do?" he asked. "Well my mom threw an empty vodka bottle at me today but she missed. And my step dad beats me for any and everything he can think of." I answered and was betrayed by those damn tears that started to escape.

Stupid tears always betraying me! He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He let go of my face and hugged me gently. He buried his head into my hair. I pushed away from him lightly. "I have to go get Kohaku and go home! If we're late he'll be mad!" I said as I wiped my tears away.

He nodded then leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I'm sorry!" he whispered into my ear. I smiled at him "I'm okay as long as I have you to hold on to!" I said then left him to go get my ten year old brother.

I walked over to the elementary school and waited for him to come out. Once I saw him we both walked home. "So how was school?" I asked him as we walked. "Ehh good I guess! How was your day?" he responded. "Okay I guess!" I answered. We made it home and I opened the door to our living hell. It reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

I took in a breath before entering. Kohaku followed my actions and we went in. We passed my drunken mother who was still passed out in the kitchen and I knew he wasn't home yet. There were no signs of him in the house. I went into my room to change out of this school uniform. I sat at my desk and started to do my homework. I couldn't focus. Everything Miroku said earlier kept repeating in my head so I decided to go to bed.

A few hours past when I was woken up when I heard _him_ slam into the house, and he came in my room bursting through the door. I laid there staring at him in fear. He was drunk very drunk actually. "There you are little bitch!" he smiled at me then stumbled over to my bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "You know this wouldn't happen if your mother would let me fuck her but no she is always passed out or sleeping around with someone else. And you're so pretty and still young and firm." He slurred out saying as he fumbled over my breast.

I closed my eyes tight and balling my fist up. He then pulled off my clothes completely and my eyes popped open. I saw him looked me up and down lustfully. I waited for him to touch me, but he didn't touch me. He just stared at me. I knew what he was going to do and I knew what I had to do. As he came closer to me, I kicked him then got up off the bed.

I was almost to the door when he grabbed me by my hair yanking me back. "Oww let go please!" I begged with tears forming. "Not till I get mine first!" he answered as he threw me back onto the bed. He jumped on me and pinned me down.

He then slammed his fist into the side of my chest. I gasped in pain. I closed my eyes as I felt him fumble over me. I couldn't help but scream out in pain when he thrusted in and out of me. God it feels like I was going to split in half as he thrusted in hard and fast.

He finally stopped and slid out of me. I felt something hot and wet run down my chest and stomach, and then shoved off of me and then he turned me over onto my stomach and pulled out a pocket knife. He cut into my back leaving a mark in between my shoulder blades, and left my room.

I felt sick to my stomach when I realized what it was. I turned over to the edge of the bed and grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped myself off. Then grabbed the clothes he threw tore off me and put them back on and curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and sat up in my bed. I got up slowly and tried to walk to my closet but collapsed onto the floor from the pain I felt from my lower part of my body. "Why? God why? Why did you forsake me?" I cried softly as I lay on the floor.

I just want to die! No one would miss me or even care that I am gone! No Kohaku needs me that gave me the strength to get up and get ready for school. I picked myself back up and crawled to the closet and grabbed my uniform. Then crawled to the door lifting myself up by the handle and limping to the bathroom, and once inside the bathroom I turned the shower on and undressed.

I was horrified when I saw my blood soaked pants. "Great now what am I gonna do?" I asked myself. I sighed and climbed in the shower. Once I was clean, I stepped out and dried myself off. I looked at the towel and noticed there was blood on it and so grabbed a pad from under the sink and lined it in my panties and put them on.

Don't want to get blood all over my uniform! That would really bring up some unwanted questions by all three of them. I finished dressing, and jumped when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Sis, hurry up! I need the bathroom!" Kohaku begged.

I smiled and shook my head and then opened the door. He ran past me shutting the door behind him. I walked towards the kitchen to see if I could actually eat this morning. The only time we ate was at school we didn't eat breakfast nor did we eat dinner since there was never food in the house to eat.

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table again drinking like she usually did. Mom looked up at me and snarled. "God, haven't you died yet!" I said glaring at her. My mother threw her glass at me and hitting the side of my head. Dammit! I rubbed my head. Then mom stood up and started to stumble towards me, but I turned and ran out of the kitchen and ran out of the house grabbing my back pack on the way.

I sat on the front steps waiting for Kohaku to come out and go to school. He finally came out twenty minutes later. "Sorry mom was coming after me so I decided to wait out here! She didn't hurt you did she?" I asked after I explained.

He nodded and then shook his head no to answer my question. I smiled and started to walk towards the side walk. "Sango what happened to you?" he asked concerned. "I'm okay! You don't need to worry!" I answered, and then started walking well limping again.

Great if he noticed how am I gonna hide this from those three? We reached his school first. I watched him go into the building then I went to school. Before I went in to the high school I took in a deep breath and limped inside. I tried my best to walk straight and hide the pain I felt. I made it to my locker and opened it. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "It's just me! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Miroku whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and buried my face in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku's prov:

What's wrong with her? She's never this affectionate! I tightened my grip around her. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. Sango wiped her face before she looked up at me. "Nothing, I'm okay!" she answered trying to put on a fake smile.

I searched her eyes for any sign of fear. I finally found it. "Sango you're not alright! Please tell me what's wrong?" I asked again. She sighed "I'm okay!" she said again. I sighed in frustration and let her go. Sango shut her locker door and started to walk towards her first class. I watched her walk and noticed her trying not to limp. Sango stopped walking for a second then started walking again. I shook my head in sadness as I watched her walk into her class.

At lunch I watched her cringe as she sat and she looked like she was trying to compress a whimper. She laid her head down on her folded arms and closed her eyes. So I walked over to the table and sat next to her. I rested my chin on her arm.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with those sadden brown eyes. "My dear Sango you're not okay!" I said softly then kissed her forehead. I stood up and looked down at her and she looked up at me. "Come on!" I said holding out my hand towards her. She lifted up her head and looked at me confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "We're skipping school! And don't fight me about this you need this more than I do!" I answered with a smile. She nodded and stood up and cringed with pain again. Sango took my hand and I led her out of the school to my car. We got in and I noticed her almost whimper in pain when she sat in the car. I cringed and got in the other side and drove away. I stopped in front of my house.

Once we were in the house Sango set carefully on the sofa. "Okay tell me what's wrong? Did he hit you again?" I asked concerned as I sat next to her. "Yes and mom threw a glass at me this morning!" she answered lifting her hair up to show me the welt forming at her hair line. I lightly touched it and she winced. "Sorry!" I said as I took my hand away.

"Did he do anything to you?" I asked. "N-no I-I'm okay!" she answered a bit too shaky. "Okay then why are you limping and cringe when you sit?" I asked. "It's nothing. I'm okay!" she repeated what she always says when someone asks about her bruises or cuts on her.

"Sango stop saying that you're not okay!" I almost shouted in frustration as I stood up and paced in front of her. Grunting and moaning in anger. Sango looked down at her feet. I stopped pacing and looked at her. I kneeled in front of her grabbing her hands.

"Please tell me what happened to you?" I asked in a pleading voice. Sango looked me in the eye and fell apart. Tears streamed down her cheeks. I placed my right hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away with my thumb. "Miroku…I can't tell you! You won't want me if I tell you!" she said in a shaky voice. "That's not possible! Don't you know by now that I love you?" I responded as I kissed her hand.

"You love me?" she asked in shock. "Yes very much so! Why do you think I care so much?" I smiled at her. "Miroku…I'm fine…you don't need to worry!" she whispered. "Sango what did they do to you?" I asked again. "Please!" I pleaded again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"My stepdad touches me…and…" she answered quietly hoping I wouldn't hear, but I did. I looked at her; my eyes changed to on icy blue for a second and I squeezed her hand. He does what? "What? For how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Since the year after my mom married him!" she answered looking down. "What how old were you?" I asked. "Almost fourteen." She answered almost in a whisper. I got up and sat next to her, and pulled her into my arms and held her. She rested her head against my chest.

We sat that way for a few minutes. "Miroku…he…raped me last night." she said very quietly as she stared at the floor not really looking at anything particularly. Is that why she is in so much pain? That bastard I'll kill him. I tighten my grip around her. He raped her? I kept asking myself. She is trembling now. I looked down and saw her frightened face still staring at the floor. My Sango is being abused like that? Why didn't I notice?

Sango's prov:

I felt him tighten his grip around me when I told him what _he_ did. I couldn't stop my trembling. What if he is disgusted by me and might leave me now. Oh god I can't let him leave me I'll die if I don't have him. "Sango…" I heard him call my name.

I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked trying to control the trembling. "I can't let you go back to that house. Please just stay here with me? Kohaku can stay too!" he said with panic in his eyes.

"No I can't he'll find us and I don't want you involved with this mess. It's my mess!" I answered. I can't let him get in this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku's pov:

Why is she shutting me out? I want to help her. "Sango please don't shut me out please!" I begged. We sat on the couch for an hour. Why don't she just run away from that hell? I can help them get away.

"What time is it?" she asked looking up at me. "Almost three! Why?" I asked. Sango got up and started to rush to the door in a panic. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I have to go get Kohaku and go home! If we're late he'll punish us!" she answered in a fearful voice.

I got up and headed for the door. "Here I'll take you home!" I said and I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door with me. We got in the car and headed for the elementary school.

Sango looked at me and gave me a shy smile. "Thank you for taking me away for a while I needed it!" she said with a smile. "Sango why don't you just leave that place?" I asked.

"Where would I go? I can't leave Kohaku behind!" she answered. "You can stay with me! You and him can stay with me!"I answered then kissed her cheek. "Thank you though! I have to go get Kohaku and go home!" Sango said as she opened her door. But before she stepped out of the car I grabbed her hand. She looked back at me. "What?" she asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked. "Yes I'll be okay!" she answered. Then stepped out of the car and started to walk over to the entrance and wait for her brother to come out.

sorry its short!


	5. Chapter 5

o0o

Later that night I waited for what my stepfather would do when he came home and come in my room and touch me or what he did last night. God I hope he doesn't do what he did last night, but he never did. I felt relieved when I woke up the next day without having the nightmarish night I usually go through. I got up out of bed and put on my uniform, and waited in the hall for Kohaku to get ready for school.

Thank god he didn't come home last night. I might have a great day now. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw my brother finally come out of his room. We walked to school and went to school. School was nice and like always I hate how the hours go by fast and I have to go home to that hell. I unlocked the door and noticed it was deserted inside the house mom was gone and apparently he hasn't been home in awhile too. I sighed with weeks went by without seeing him was starting to be nice. Of course my mom was here but she was usually passed out drunk.

I was starting to think he was dead in a ditch somewhere. We came home to our passed out mother and I went into my room to start my homework while Kohaku went in his and did his. I jumped when I heard my stepdad burst into the house.

I guess I fell asleep but I wasn't going to let him touch me again so I got up and ran out into Kohaku's room. I shut the door quietly behind me. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him with me into the closet. "What are we doing?" he whispered. "Shh I don't want him to take me tonight so be quiet!" I answered as I tried not to shiver with fear.

I jumped when I heard him tearing up my room. "Sango where are you?" he said in a taunting voice. I tried to back further into the corner of the closet but couldn't hide anymore then I already was. Kohaku looked at me and noticed how frighten I was.

He jumped when he heard our stepdad burst into the bedroom door. It was very quiet then suddenly the closet door slid open. "Ha found you little bitch!" he laughed. "NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kohaku shouted and stood over me protectively.

I couldn't help but duck my head down when I saw his eyes look at me like he wanted me. "Move boy!" he hissed as he backhanded Kohaku causing him to fall out of the way. He then went over to me and grabbed a fist full of my hair.

"Trying to hide from me." He laughed as he dragged me out of the closet. He pinned me up to the wall by holding my neck and started to touch my breast. Kohaku stood back up and lunged at him trying to fight him off of me. Our stepdad just pushed him down. "Leave her alone!" Kohaku hissed at him from the floor as he watched the man molest me some more, I couldn't breathe anymore from his grip around my neck.

The man let go of my throat and I began to cough violently gasping for air. I fell to the floor once he released his grip. The man looked down at me with lust and a smirk on his face. He kicked me to force me onto my back.

I fell over limply onto my back and he striped me down till I was completely naked and pinned me down to the floor. I looked up and noticed that Kohaku was watching in horror. He finally got up and grabbed his baseball bat. He went over to my stepdad and bashed the bat over his head but didn't succeed in knocking him out. "Ouch you little shit!" he hissed and grabbed the bat out of Kohaku's hands and began to hit him over and over with it till Kohaku laid on the floor knocked out.

I lay on my back motionless as I watched my little brother get beaten. I could barely breathe from where he kicked me. I was going in and out of consciousness. Then I felt a sharp pain run through the bottom half of my body. I felt as if I was going to split in half. I focused on what was causing the pain and screamed when I noticed my stepdad on top of me raping me again.

"Shut up!" he hissed as he held my neck to stop my screaming. Then he finished and pulled out of me. He didn't release inside of me but instead he released on top of my stomach. He let go of my neck and again I began coughing violently and gasping for air.

He kicked me one last time in my chest causing me to gasp in pain then turning me over to my side taking out his knife and slicing into between my shoulders. Marking me a second time, and then left the room, and I heard him leave the house. I lay on my side holding my chest, and curled up into a ball. Kohaku crawled over to me. "Sis I'm sorry I couldn't stop him!" he cried. I could barely hear him and everything went black.

Kahoku's prov:

"Miroku!" she gasped for air again. I nodded and grabbed the phone off the side table and dialed the number. I noticed that her breathing became very shallow. "Miroku I think she stopped breathing!" I panicked.


	6. Chapter 6

miroku's prov:

I hung the phone up and grabbed my keys, and ran out of the house and started the car. I drove as fast as the car went, and slammed on the brakes once I reached her house. I ran up to the door and banged on it till Kohaku opened it.

"Where is she?" I asked. "In my room!" he answered and led me through the house. I noticed her mom on the kitchen floor passed out drunk. "Is she okay?" I asked pointing towards his mother. "Yeah she'll be fine tomorrow!" Kohaku shrugged his shoulders and kept walking towards his room.

He opened the door and led me in. "She's over there." He pointed to Sango who was lying on the floor with a blanket on her. I rushed over to her and flipped her into my arms, and lifted her limp head up towards me. "Sango wake up!" I gasped.

She didn't respond. I shook her lightly. "Sango please wake up!" I begged almost in tears. Still she didn't respond. I rested my head against hers and a tear hit her cheek. "Miroku!" she whispered faintly. I looked at her.

Then I put my ear to her chest and I heard her heart beat slowly. I then stood up with her in my arms. "Come on I'm taking you two out of here!" I said as I carried her out of the room. I carried her out of the opened front door and Kohaku followed. Kohaku opened the car door for me.

I set Sango in the backseat gently then shut the door and rushed into the driver's side. Kohaku got in and I drove to my house. Finally I made it to the house. I picked her up gently and carried her into the house Kohaku following me very quietly not saying anything or even looking like he was scared. I wonder what is wrong with him.

I'll ask once I get Sango inside and taken care of first. I carried her into my room and set her on my bed. I pulled the blanket off a little bit I rested it above her breast and noticed that she was covered in bruises and blood. I turned and looked at her younger brother who was sitting on the desk chair.

"Kohaku what happened to you two?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion and he sighed. "Well I don't know all I remember is seeing him on top of her and she was screaming and he put his hands around her neck till she stopped screaming." He answered rubbing his head.

I looked closely at him and noticed dark bruises on his head and neck. That could be why he is not talking much and not having much emotion. He rubbed his head some more then looked at me like he just remembered everything.

"Oh that's right she came running in my room and dragged me with her into the closet to hide from him. We heard him in her room tearing up her room looking for her. Then he burst into my room, and found us. She looked so scared when he found us. I tried to stop him, but he hit me and dragged her out by her hair. He pinned her to the wall and he was touching her chest. I went after him again and tried to stop him. He threw me across the room. He stripped her clothes off and got on top of her. I grabbed my bat and bashed his head but he snatched it out of my hands and started to hit me till I got knocked out. When I came too I saw him on top of her. I'm sorry I tried to save her from him but he did it anyways. When he left I went over to her and she mumbled your name and passed out and so that's why I called you." He explained what happened.

I looked at him for a second then turned to Sango who was still unconscious on my bed. I uncovered her from the blanket resting the blanket right at her hips so not to expose her completely, and looked at her mutilated body.

She had bruises on her chest and across her stomach. He must have beaten her as well. What is that on her body? I looked closer to her lower chest and realized it was his seed on her. That sick fuck actually released himself on her like she was trash!

I got up and went to get a wet rag to wipe her clean. I can't stand having his seed on her like that. She isn't his whore nor any ones whore. She is my love. I went back and gently wiped her clean. Then I grabbed one of my shirts and put it on her gently then some shorts on her to cover her up. What should I do? I asked myself as I brushed her hair back off her face. Her nose twitched a little when I touched her face.

I sat and watched her through the night to make sure her breathing stayed normal. My eyes started to feel heavy. "Miroku?" I heard her sweet voice call my name and I woke up to her brown eyes staring at me from my bed. "Yes dear Sango?" I answered. "Where am I and how did I get here?" she asked. "You're in my room. Kohaku called me and I took you here out of that hell and you are safe now." I answered. Thank god she is awake.

o0o

What Kohaku called him? Wait Kohaku is he okay? "Whoa!" I said and then fell back down on the bed. "Sango don't get up! You are badly hurt and need to rest." Miroku said as he pulled the blanket around me.

"But, Kohaku?" I protested his actions. "He is fine, see." He answered and pointed to the floor where I saw Kohaku sleeping. I looked back at Miroku his eyes looked so frightened. Why was he scared? I'm the one who is hurt and abused not him.

Maybe he wants me out of his life? Or he is disgusted with me? "Miroku I'm sorry!" I blurted out I couldn't stand if he'd leave me. "For what?" he asked looking confused. "I'm sorry that I disgust you now…I'll leave when Kohaku wakes up." I answered looking down.


	7. Chapter 7

miroku's prov:

What is she talking about? "Sango I don't think that of you. I love you and I'm disgusted with _him _not you. You didn't ask for this, he raped you. It's not your fault." I tried to explain but her face looked as if she didn't believe me.

She rolled to her side to put her back at me. Why is she giving me the cold shoulder? Then I heard it she was crying. I went over to the bed and sat next to her. "Sango it's okay he will never hurt you again I won't let him near you or your brother." I said as I rubbed her shoulder.

"I…I…shouldn't of let him touch me I should of fought but I didn't…I let him do it." She cried. I couldn't find any words to tell her to comfort her. "Sango it isn't your fault you were a child when he started." I tried to say.

She looks so tired she needs to sleep. She's probably too scared to fall asleep. God I hate what he has done to her! "Sango you should sleep now! You and Kohaku are safe here. Please sleep." I said as I put my hand on her cheek. She nodded and rested deeper into the blankets. I stayed next to her and watched her sleep. She looked so tired and beat up.

Four days went by and Sango slept a lot which is good it means she trust me and has faith that I can take care of her. Faith I can protect her and her brother. I skipped school the whole four days since I took her away from that dump and her abusive stepdad and mother.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard her call out my name. I jumped up and ran into my room. Sango was still asleep and I sat next to her on the bed and put my hand on her forehead. She was sweating and shivering. I wonder if she has a fever. I got up and went to the bathroom to get the thermometer and went back in my room.

"Is she okay?" I heard Kohaku ask as he came closer to me. "I don't know! I think she maybe sick!" I answered. Then I pulled her lightly onto her back. "Sango I need you to put this under your tongue for me please." I asked her. She nodded and opened her mouth and allowed me to put it under her tongue. I waited for the minute to pass before I could see how bad the fever is.

A minute passed and I took out the thermometer and it read '104.5' and I panicked. "Shit!" I shouted as I watched her eyes closed. I took out my phone and called the first contact on my phone. "Hey InuYasha I need your help." I rushed out saying. "What's wrong?" he asked sounding calmer than me. "It's Sango. She's very sick and I don't know what to do to help her." I answered.

"Take her to the hospital." He suggested. "Umm there's an issue about that. She is kind of considered as a runaway now." I tried to explain but not giving every detail. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Nothing just come over and I'll explain everything to you." I answered.

"Fine, I'll be there shortly." He answered then hanging up the phone. I looked at her for a minute before I got up and got a cold wet rag to put on her forehead. I came back and set next to her on the bed and set the wet rag on her head. She shivered at the coldness.

"Miroku I'm so cold." She shivered saying. "I'm sorry but you have to have this on your head. You have a fever." I explained. I wiped her face with the rag trying to cool her down. Maybe I should take the blanket off of her? I gently pulled the blanket off of her.

"No don't touch me! Please stop." She started to panic and fight me. Her eyes were wide open and she had fear in them. "Sango I'm not going to hurt you! I promise I won't touch you!" I said putting my hands up to show it's okay to trust me. She looked at me but I could see in her eyes she saw _him _not me. I looked at Kohaku maybe he could help.

"Hey Kohaku do you think you could get the blanket off of her please?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second then he nodded. He went over and pulled the blanket off and she didn't fight nor did she scream. I watched how she had total confidence in him and not me. I guess it's expected he is her younger brother and she knows he won't hurt her like that.

She lay on the bed shivering violently. Her fever is very high. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and saw InuYasha rush in past me. "Hey wait!" I shouted at him trying to stop him from going into my room where she was. "What?" he asked as he turned to me.

"I have to tell you something before you go in there and frighten her." I answered. He looked at me confused. "She's very sick and I don't know why, and I need your help to fix it." I answered. He sniffed the air and snarled he could probably smell her stepdad mixed with her smell.

"So how did you find out?" he asked me. "She told me two weeks ago when he first raped her, and she told me everything that he does to her." I answered. "Then how did she get to your house?" he asked suspicious in why she was here with me and not at her home.

"Umm well Kohaku called me four days ago and I went to her house and found her in Kohaku's room unconscious on the floor. She was covered in a blanket and I carried her out of there and drove her to my house. InuYasha it was bad. He raped her again and tried to kill her. I had to take her out of there." I answered. "It's okay Miroku you did the right thing." He said then turned and went into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

InuYasha"s prov:

I walked into the room and gasped when I saw her. Sango laid in a ball on the bed shivering. I can smell that her fever was high. I went over to her to see if I could smell what's wrong with her. "Sango how are you?" I asked knowing she isn't doing so well.

She looked at me and tried to fake a smile and shivered. I put my hand on her forehead, and it was very hot. I turned to Miroku. "We need to get to a doctor or she'll die from the fever." I explained calmly even though I am freaking out. I can't let her die she's like my sister!

"But if the doctor ask questions and call the police then she'll be put in foster care." Miroku said in frustration. He had a point. "I know my brother is a doctor we'll take her to him at my house!" I suggested.

Miroku's prov:

I nodded in agreement, and went over to her and picked her up. "Come on kid!" InuYasha nodded at Kohaku. I followed InuYasha with Sango in my arms. She felt so hot with the fever. We all followed InuYasha to his car. Once we all were in the car InuYasha drove to his home. I sat in the back with Sango. Her head rested on my lap. I petted her hair to relax her from her shivering.

We made it to his house in less than ten minutes. I got out and got her out. I carried her inside following InuYasha. He burst into the house yelling for his older half brother. "What the hell InuYasha! What the fuck are you yelling for me?" he shouted as he came down the stairs. "If you wake up Rin I swear to god I'll kill you." He said in a low shout. Rin is his six year old adopted daughter.

"Yeah yeah who cares about that brat anyways my friend needs your help. She's very sick with a high fever and she can't go to the hospital. Can you please help us?" InuYasha explained. I set Sango down on the couch and rested her head on my lap. She still shivered with the chills from her fever.

Sesshomaru walked over to us and looked at her. "How long has she had the fever?" he asked. "I don't know, she was having a nightmare and I went in to check on her and noticed she was very warm. I checked her temperature and it read 104.5, and that is when I got a cold rag to try to cool her down but it didn't work." I answered.

I wiped the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of my jacket. Sesshomaru turned and went to a room and back out with a bag in his hand. It was his medical bag. He came back over to where I was with her. He opened his bag and pulled out a stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs. He sighed then went somewhere else.

I looked at InuYasha who shrugged his shoulders at me like he was saying he didn't know what his brother was doing either. Then we heard him talking to someone about getting a medicine brought over quickly. Then he came back in to where we all were.

"Okay she has an infection I don't know from what but I ordered some stuff I'm going to need and she will stay here while I get her back to health but before I do I need to know exactly why you two are hiding her?" he explained and then asked the question I didn't want to answer.

I sighed then I explained everything to him about the abuse and the rape. He nodded and he accepted the challenge of hiding her as well. "Okay I understand." Is all he said, after I told him what happened to her. "Well let's take her upstairs into one of the guest rooms so I can examine her better." He said and started to head upstairs. I got up then picked her up and carried her up the stairs following him.

InuYasha and Kohaku followed me up. We passed by some rooms when he finally opened a door and we followed him in. "Lay her there." He ordered and I laid her on the bed. He come up from behind me and put a thermometer under her arm and waited for a beep. After a minute it beeped and he looked at it.

All of a sudden he snatched her out of the bed and carried her out of the room and into the bathroom I followed in fear of that something is severely wrong. I watched as he set her into the tub and turned on the cold water only.

"InuYasha go get a bag of ice from the freezer now." He ordered. InuYasha nodded and ran out of the room. "What's wrong with her?" I asked almost in a shaky voice.

"Her fever went up to 106.7 I have to cool her body down or she could get brain damage or worse die." He answered. I stared at her as she shivered violently in the tub. "Is she dying?" Kohaku asked in a small voice. I forgot he was in here with us. I looked at him and he looked so frightened. "Not if I can help it she will be fine. Don't worry I won't let your sister die like this." He assured him.

Then InuYasha came back in with a bag of ice. He handed it to his brother. Sesshomaru ripped it open and started to put large ice blocks around her whole body. She opened her eyes and started to scream with pain. "InuYasha take the boy to Rin's room please. He doesn't need to see this." He shouted at him. As he was holding her down to try to keep her in the tub.

I was frozen I couldn't move from where I was. I guess all what I've seen her go through finally caught up to me.


	9. Chapter 9

no prov:

Sesshomaru held her in the water as Sango tried to fight him. It was painfully cold against her high fever. He waited for five minutes then he lifted her out and wrapped her in a towel.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to cool you down. You are okay now no one is going to hurt you anymore. We are here to help you get better." Sesshomaru said, trying to calm her down. She looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

He put a thermometer in her mouth and waited till the beep. A minute passed and it beeped. He took it out and read it. "102.5 Much better." He sighed. He picked her up and carried her back into where the bed was and laid her on it.

Miroku followed them in and stood behind Sesshomaru. InuYasha came back in after telling Rin to keep Kohaku occupied. "How is she?" he asked. "She will be fine." Sesshomaru answered. They all looked at Sango who fell asleep again, she felt exhausted from having an extremely high fever and fighting with all of them that she fell asleep fast.

"We need to get her out of these wet clothes and into dry ones." Sesshomaru stated. Miroku took off his jacket then his shirt he had underneath it. He handed it to Sesshomaru who took it in surprise. "Thanks. InuYasha go get a pair of pants for her." he turned and ordered him.

InuYasha nodded and ran out and returned in less than a minute with a pair of sweats, and he threw it at his older brother. InuYasha left to give them privacy. Sesshomaru pulled her shirt off and decided to examine her while he was changing her clothes.

He pressed lightly on the bruises along her chest and abdomen. He felt her ribs for any fractures but they were just badly bruised. He put the shirt on when she shivered. Then he pulled the shorts off, and gasped at how badly bruised she was along her pelvic area and thighs.

He put the pants on quickly. He pulled up the blanket up around her. "I'll let her rest a bit before anything else. I don't want to cause her to go into shock. Which I am surprised she hasn't all ready. She's very strong which is a good sign." He said to Miroku who was staring at her with fear and sadness. Miroku nodded then went over and sat in a chair near her. "I'll be back." Sesshomaru said then left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Miroku's Prov:

I stared at her watching everything she did in her sleep. Gods why her? She doesn't deserve this. I cursed the gods. I grabbed her warm and clammy hand. She looks so sick. An hour went by when Sesshomaru came back in. "I need to see her back to hear her lungs better." He said then he turned her onto her side and lifted her shirt.

"Oh this is the culprit of the infection." I heard him say and I looked where he looked. It was on her back between her shoulder blades were two cuts. They both looked very red all around her back and the bottom one looked almost green. He pulled her shirt down and ran out then came back less than a minute with a vile and a needle.

"What is that?" I asked. "Antibiotic it will cure any bacteria quickly." He answered as he drew it into the needle. He pulled her pants down and stuck the needle into her thigh. "That should help." He said then pulled her shirt up to see what he could do to the infected cuts on her back.

He left for a few minutes then came back with his doctor bag and some other stuff I couldn't tell what they were for. He laid her on her stomach and took the shirt off completely. I watched him pull out a knife like object, and another vile with a needle.

"I have to reopen the cuts and drain out the infection. This will numb it so it won't hurt her or wake her." Sesshomaru explained what he was going to do. He filled the syringe and stuck it in near the cuts. She opened her eyes with terror in them and screamed.

"Shh Sango it is okay!" I tried to soothe her but it didn't work. She started to hit me and tried to get up off the bed and run out. "Hold her down!" Sesshomaru shouted as he got another syringe and stuck it in her thigh and she started to calm down and fall back asleep. "What did you do to her?" I asked as I stroked her hair off her face and back.

"I gave her a sanative to relax her. I can't help if she is fighting me." He answered as he started to cut open the first cut and drained out the infection out. He did it till it was peer blood and not the nasty green and yellow stuff that came out first. I watched as he did the same thing to the bottom cut and then bandaged it up. I pulled the blanket around her.

"I'll be back" Sesshomaru said and left us alone, he came back five minutes later holding an I.V. bag and a smaller one with it. "I need to get fluids in her and this is an antibiotic that will kick out her infection" he answered my unsaid question. I watched as he straightened her right arm and stuck in a needle and pulled it out leaving a small tube there.

He hooked it up to the I.V. bag and antibiotic bag. He had an I.V. poll next to the bed. "There, she'll be okay now. I got most of it out and the antibiotics will clear it in a few days. Let's let her rest for now." Sesshomaru explained and motioned for us to leave her alone. I didn't want to leave her. I looked down at her and I couldn't force myself to get and leave her side. "You can stay in here if you want to. I won't make you leave I understand." Sesshomaru said to me.

I looked at him with a look of thanks. He nodded then left the room. I lay next to her on the bed and watched her sleep a dreamless sleep.

InuYasha's Prov:

"How is she?" I asked when I saw my brother come out of the room. "She will be okay. Is Rin asleep?" he answered and of course he was more worried about that brat of his.

"Yeah I think so." I answered as I rolled my eyes at him. He nodded then went in to check on her and closed the door after poking his head in. then he looked at me. "You need to go to bed you have school in the morning." He huffed at me.

"But I can't leave them here!" I almost shouted but kept my voice down so not to wake the kids. "Go! And no fighting with me you won't win…Look I get it they're your friends but I made a promise to father to raise you and so you have to listen to me." He sighed and explained to me.

"Fine…I swear you treat that little brat better than your own brother." I snubbed him and went into my room before he could say anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Sango's Prov:

I opened my eyes and everything looked very unfamiliar. I looked around and saw Miroku on a chair near me asleep. I felt something cold along my right arm and my arm felt icy cold. I looked and saw a thin tube that ran from my hand up to a bag of fluid and a little bag next to the big bag was connected to the thin tube as well.

What is this? Where am I? Where is Kohaku? I have to get out of here and go find him. I started to panic and I grabbed the thin tube and was about to rip it out when I felt a warm hand touch my left hand. "Leave it alone. You are safe and so is your brother. He is fine you don't need to worry. I would never leave him behind." Miroku explained as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice felt so horse and rough. "At InuYasha's his older brother is a doctor and he has been taken care of you." He answered. "Where is Kohaku?" I asked softening my voice it hurt to speak louder than that. "Outside with Rin playing." He answered with a smile. I nodded and looked at the thin tube that was attached to me.

"Miroku what happened to me?" I asked never looking away from the tube. "You got sick after I came and took you away from that hell and your fever got extremely high and I called InuYasha to see what we could do and so we took you here. We didn't want to take you to the hospital because if they knew what happened to you they have to report it and you would be taken into foster care. I couldn't let that happen…when we got you here your fever got higher and Sesshomaru gave you an ice bath. He got the fever down and treated you." He answered.

"How did I get so sick?" I asked. He looked at me with a sad face and sighed. "You have to deep cuts on your back. We were waiting for you to wake up to ask where you got them from." He answered looking away from me. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "You've been in and out for three days." He answered me rubbing my hand. "Sango where did you get those cuts on your back?" he asked looking at me.

I took a deep breath in "He…he…marked me…every time…he…he…raped…me." I answered my body shaking with fear. God I hate _him_! I wish _he _was dead. What am I going to do now? I jumped once I felt Miroku grab my hand and hold it. "It's going to be okay. I won't let you go back there and we'll find a way for you to never see those monsters again." He promised and lifted my hand to kiss it. I don't know what to do or say.


End file.
